Used To Be
by JoriForever1
Summary: I suck at summaries but here we go. Jade and Tori was secretly "dating" a few months ago. Tori finds out she is the reason they broke up. As always Tori tries to fix what she's done, but will she fix it or just make it worst for Jade? I own nothing and suck at writing so bare with me. BTW Love my haters!
1. Chapter 1

Tori's POV

I stand at my locker looking through old pictures on my phone . I really miss us, even though we were a secret. She really doesn't even like him like that anymore.I wonder if she misses me. If she thinks about what we used to be. I'm sure she does, right? As I look up from my phone I see her walk into the school with a coffee in her hand. She heads straight for the janitors closet as she does every morning now. When she first started doing it I had no clue why, but now I'm pretty sure she goes in there to freshen up.

She started smoking a few months ago probably because the stress of school. I look down at my phone again, this time looking at my screen saver. Jade use to tell me to change it every time she saw it, but I never did.I really do miss her. I don't even know what happened. One day it all just changed. She started ignoring me and tried to avoid being alone with me. I decide to be brave and go in after her, I hope my bravery doesn't turn into stupidity. I walk in and close the door behind me. I see her sitting on the little table in the closet looking at her phone.

J- What do you want Vega? (She ask without looking up from her phone)

T- How'd you know it was me? (She looks up at me for a second and back at her phone)

J- Who else is dumb enough to come in here while I'm here? (I move to stand in front of her) What do you want? (She puts her phone down as she ask)

T- You. (I close the small gap between us cause me to be right in between her legs) I want you back (I put my hands on her knees and work my way up to the hem of her skirt) I miss you (I

lean in for a kiss and she leans back keeping me from kissing her) Come on babe, don't you miss us? (She takes my hands away to stop any advancement and hopes off the table)

J- First, don't call me babe and second, no. I don't miss us. (She picks up her bag but before she can leave I stop her by grabbing her arm) Don't touch me (She hisses as she snatched away from me)

T- Look Jade.

J- No Vega, you look. You just need to forget about what happened before because it's never going to happen again. Got it? (She turns to try and walk out again but I run to block the door and I kinda regret the decision I just made because if looks could kill I'd be dead a week ago)

T- I uhh, Jade. Umm. What we had was good.

J- And it's over now. Move.

T- Why did we even stop? I mean you don't even like Beck anymore. You told me you loved me.

J- And that was the dumbest mistake I ever made, but don't worry it won't happen again.

T- Why did we stop? (I ask again trying to ignore what she just said)

J- Like you don't remember (She lets out a dry laugh)

T- I'm sorry for whatever I did but don't you think you should forgive me for whatever I did.

J- I'm a good enough person to forgive you but not stupid enough to trust you again. Now move.

T- No! I'm not moving until we get passed this.

J- No. No! No? You. Will. Move.

T- What the hell did I do that made you so angry with me.

J- I pity you because your so stupid. After all this time and you didn't put two and two together? (I look at her still waiting for what I did) You really have no clue?

T No, I really don't. I don't know what I did to make you so mad at me.

J Do you remember the first time I stopped replying to your text?

T A few months ago. I don't really know exactly.

J It was after your prome. That night you wanted me to come over and I never texted you back that night or the rest to come. I told you the day I found out you were having your prome to cancel it. You told me no, so I warned you that you'll regret it. All the stuff I did to your prome was just because I said it around a lot of people. If I didn't do something they might smarten up and find out about us. We are no longer "we" because of you. It's all your fault Vega. (I look at her in disbelief)

T- You've got to be kidding me. You got rid of me just because I had that prome?!

J- Your such an idiot (she shakes her head) It's not about your stupid prome. It's about you not canceling it. (She starts to raise her voice a little) You could have easily gotten it moved to the next Saturday. Everyone likes you! That's why you got the prome in the first place! All you had to do was go and tell Sikowitz to move it to the next Saturday! But no, you couldn't do it. You just had to get my play cancelled.

T- I didn't know about your play when I asked to have a prome!

J- I told you about it when I told you to cancel the stupid prome! You told me no Vega! After I told you it was the day of my play! You didn't care! (She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs) You didn't care then and I don't care now.

She pushes me out of the way then walks out the janitor closet and out the door of the school. I'm pretty sure my bravery turned into stupidity. I didn't know why we stopped, I just figured she got sick of me or something. How did I not connect the dots before? I have to talk to her again... Maybe not right now, but whenever I talk to her I'm going to fix this. Well I can't fix it exactly but I'm going to try and make it better, maybe get us back. That'll be a long shot but it doesn't hurt to try. I hope she doesn't hurt me when I try.

Alright, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews. I read all and take all into consideration.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV

I've been think all week on what I'm going to say to jade when I get her alone again. So far I've got nothing. All she said was true, I can't really do anything about what happened. I mean we always... Well she always messed with my school stuff. When I would get the lead role she'd get mad, say some things and after school we were done with it. She helped me get ready for my role and then we would hang out at my house or go to the movies or something. It was never a big deal. I mean she tried to poison me with bush daisies and even miss placed my blood so I'd have to give more, but she knew I'd be fine giving 2 pints of blood, but Robbie made it 3 so I was out of it doing the play. But she took care of me when I was out of it, she kept saying she was going to kill Robbie after that. I love how sweet she is when it was just me and her. She'd do the sweetest things, always whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I think about what we use to do all the time. Even though she is mad at me I'm sure she thinks about what we did together. I hope I'm right about it too because I'm about to go over to her house. That way she has to talk to me. I throw on my shoes and start heading over there. I hope she's home, I mean it is Saturday evening... Once I get there I start rethinking my decision. I get out my car and walk to the front door constantly thinking I should turn back now. Run away with my tail between my legs. I knock on the door and I'm pretty sure my legs are shaking. If she comes to the door I literally have nothing prepared to say. The door opens but it's not her. It's her father, I rarely ever saw him while we were here.

T- Hi , Can I talk to jade? Is she here?

\- No. Jade isn't here. I don't know where she lives now. I figured she moved in with her mother.

T- Oh... Um, do you have her address? (I didn't know she moved out. I feel kinda weird asking but it's the only way I can get to her)

\- Yes, let me get it for you. (He goes to the book case next to the door and rips out a sheet of paper then writes the address and gives it to me) Could you do me a favor and give her mother this for me? (He hands me a box that feels like it's papers or books in it)

T- Of course.

Thanks it saves me a trip.

T- Bye (I turn back and walk toward my car)

Bye Tori.

Ok so now I'm on my way to Jade's mother's house. It takes the same amount of time to get to her house that it does going from mine to . I'm pretty sure it would take the same getting from my house to her house also if I take a different route. Anyway so I'm basically all super nervous again not only because I still don't know what to say to Jade, but I'm going to meet her mother, geez. I knock as I remember leaving the box in my car, I was going to go back for it but then the door opens.

\- Yes? (Wow. I see where Jade gets her looks from)

T- Umm, hi. My name is Tori Vega. I came to see Jade.

\- Sorry honey Jade doesn't live here. How did you get this address?

T- Her father gave it to me. Oh and he also wanted me to give you something, hold on. (I run to my car to get the box and give it to her)

\- Thanks sweetie, but why did he give you my address?

T- He said she probably was living with you now. (Then it hit me) If she doesn't live here or with her dad, then where is she?

\- Honey I have no clue, Jade hasn't visited me in 7 years.

T- Well does she have any other family here?

\- No. Neither me or my husband has family anywhere near here. Are you one of her friends?

T- Yea kinda, I really needed to talk to her.

\- Don't you have her number? Why don't you ask her where she is?

T- Well she doesn't really want to talk to me. I figured if I show up at her house she couldn't run.

\- Oh, well (She turns to the side and writes something down then gives it to me) When you find out where she lives text me. I just want to know the kind of place she is staying in, that's all. She might not want me but I still want her to be safe. (I take the piece of paper and put it in my pocket)

T- Ok, will do.

\- What did you say your name was?

T- Tori.

\- You seem like a sweet girl Tori, my name is Liz.

T- Pleasure meeting you, Liz.

\- You too Tori.

T- I guess I better go ahead and try to find where she stays now.

\- Oh and don't tell her you came here. No telling what that could start.

T- Ok, it'll be no problem. Bye Liz.

\- Goodbye Tori.

Great, not I'm on a mission to find where she lives. It's not that hard, I mean she probably stays with Beck in his RV. So now I guess I'll head over there before it gets too late. I think about texting him first, but I'm sure Jade would look at his phone. So I don't, I just head over there. When I get there I don't see her car but I do see Becks. Maybe their out tonight and took her car. I was going to head home but I decided to send Beck a text just to make sure.

Tori- Hey Beck. What you up to?

Beck- Nothing much just chillin at home. Wbu?

Tori- Same

Beck- Cool

Alright I know that's the end of that so I start to head home as I think of another place Jade might be. I think about going to Cat's house because that's the only other place she would stay, but I don't think she's there. I don't think she could handle Cat all that time. So I end up just going back home. I go up to my room starting to think about what I'll say to Jade when I get to talk to her and also thinking about where she might be living now. I know she isn't staying with Beck because of our short conversation. I know she isn't with Andre because he tells me everything. Robbie is self explanatory and that would only leave Cat. Maybe I'll go over her house tomorrow.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment about what you think about it. And sorry for not updating my other story, I'm just a bit bored with it at the moment but I'm sure I'll go back to it soon enough. I won't make y'all wait 5 years, but I just need time to think on that one. I will tell you that you won't be disappointed...Hopefully. Alright see ya soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A.N. To the guest that ask about putting up a story. Sure if you want to do a story I will put it on my page but it really doesn't take much to set up an account even for one story. But yes email me your story and name so I can give you credit. End of A.N. Email me at lostgirlbo1 )**_

I ended up going to everyone's house and found her no where. I'm glad I didn't tell anyone what I was doing because they sure would think I'm trying to stalk her. Actually I kinda am but for a good reason. I just don't understand what was so important about her play. Like she could have rescheduled her play. It really wasn't that big of a deal. Not big enough to dump someone over, like geez. Either way I'm going to get her back.

So I know she doesn't stay with any of our friends and neither of her parents so where could she be? You know, I didn't try Singin... She wouldn't be so desperate to move out to go to him, would she? I might as well check. I drive over to his house but I don't pull into his driveway and go in. He is too creepy and he wouldn't think I'd visit him without a purpose. I don't see her car so I move on.

It's already 6 so I decide to go ahead and go home. When I get there my mom is making dinner, so I go upstairs to my room to notice I didn't do any of my homework from Friday. I actually have quite a bit because I missed a math assignment so I asked for double homework so she wouldn't fail me. I start on my history and once I got done mom was calling us for dinner. She's been making a little extra for a few months, I was thinking we we're going to have a new addition to the family but she's not putting out at all. Maybe she making extra because dad's a night eater.

After dinner I go back upstairs and work on my music homework and it doesn't take too much time. All I had to do was write several ways great songs are made, from several different genre's. It's almost 9 so I go on YouTube and wait for the live stream to start. I've gotten into gaming lately. I'm really good at saving money so I had a bunch stashed away. In the last couple of months I've bought a Ps3, Ps4, Xbox 360, and a Xbox one. We already have a Wii U downstairs, but I'm not much of a Wii fan. The first game I got into was minecraft, it's really addicting but not bad at all. I bought a really good computer so I could play pc, Ps3, and Xbox. I like the mods a lot, the mods from that game got me into other games. Those games got me into game play which made me find lots of really could YouTube channels. I fell in love with these 2 guys, they are hilarious together. They do so many games and they have live streams I love to watch.

The streams usually last about 2 hours sometimes they go long because they loose track of time. I like the survival and shooter games, they play a lot of those so I'm always on their channel. I wake up early and go to bed late because I play every morning and night. I have many games but the main ones I play would be minecraft, 7 days to die, battlefield, Call of Duty, and star wars battlefront, sometimes I play Ark survival on pc. That game is fun because it has dinosaurs and I'm a big Jurassic Park fan. But I still haven't done my math work and now it's 11 so I'll have to do my math then go to sleep... Well I could play a quick game of battlefront online then do the rest of my homework. I think it's a bad idea but do it anyway.

It's 2 a.m. when I get done playing, I'm glad I sound proofed my room because I can get pretty loud while I'm playing, even more so when I have my headset on. I swear I was planning on a short game but we lost the first couple rounds so we had to play at least 3 more times and win and we did. But then they wanted to play another map and then everyone was sending friend request and we played COD together and before I knew it, it was 2! So you see it wasn't all my fault... Ok maybe it was but there's no way I'll be able to get my work done and sleep before school.

I have a guy I play with every morning at 6 a.m. my time 6 p.m. his time so I can't skip that. He is probably the best to play with because no matter the game we always play on the same team or build a house together or search for items together, we just do everything together. I think he told me he was like 20 but he isn't like a freak or anything because he plays games with a 17 year old. It's a gamer thing, some people that's online that I play with go all the way from 10 to 40 so it's all good. I play with a few other people regularly but it's more of a coincidence with them. He's good back up in COD and a great builder in minecraft, I'm usually the first to go in on COD and I'm the miner in minecraft. We play those 2 games the most together.

I take out my math homework and start on it, it's harder to do then I expected. I really hate math, like sometimes you use it but not all of these letters and symbols. Who thought of putting all this crap in math? I bet it started with adding and subtracting and some smart person came and added multiplication and division. After that it turned into a contest of how stupidly hard they could make it.

It's 5 a.m. and I've literally only answered 7 questions out of 40. I'm going to fail. If I wasn't so busy looking... What was that? I heard a noise come from down stairs and I know it's not my dad because he always goes for his snack at 1 a.m. and he wakes up at 8 a.m. Mom doesn't go down stairs until about 7 to make breakfast and well if Trina was down there everyone in the neighborhood would know.

I get up and as quietly as I can I walk down the stairs to see the kitchen light turned on. Maybe mom is up early? Or Maybe my dad woke up early and got the munches? As I keep walking I see that it's neither of them but it's

T- Jade?

(A.N. You know what to do, review and tell me what you think)


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's POV

Geez, you wouldn't believe the day I had. A week ago at my job we put up a contest on our website. Anyone anywhere could win, all you had to do was enter your name and email. 50 people would be chosen to come skate with us at our private skate park for a few hours then we would have a contest that 5 people could win. That was held today. We had 50 people plus the people that work here in our private skate park. It all lasted from 12 p.m. to 10 p.m. We skated until about 6 then we started the contest, it lasted a couple hours. For the 5 people that won the contest, we gave them a deck, grip, stickers, and a shirt of their chose. The other 45 people that came we had them gather in a crowd and we threw 3 decks, 2 shoe boxes, 2 shirts, and gave everyone some stickers. It was really cool to see them so hyped and everyone got something. No one left empty handed.

Since we had that going all day we didn't get to organize our shipment that came in at the warehouse. It was about 11 when we got the skate park cleaned up, it didn't take an hour to only clean though. We said it ends at 10 so everyone was getting in there last tricks and packing up, a few stayed to help up clean up. After everyone was gone me and Mike went to the skate warehouse to put all the gear where it should be. It was just us because the rest of the guys were getting ready for there skate trip tomorrow. Mike is going too but he knew I'd need the help, he was going to stay longer so he could help me fill the walls and shelf's, but I told him that I needed time to myself and sent him home.

I finished up around 4 and start to pack my things and lock up. The straps on my skate bag broke so I'm carrying my skateboard and a deck in my hands while riding on my cruiser back home. I guess a few months ago when I bought a skate bag I got use to having my hands free while riding. Usually I don't have my skateboard with me, but I need to set up a new deck and I didn't have time to do it at the shop so I just brought it home. I have two complete skateboards, use to have 3 when I had a car. I have one at the shop and one here at home, so I don't have to carry one back and forth. When I go to a skate park I usually don't take my cruiser, I'll just skate there on my regular board or just walk.

I get home around 4:20 and I go straight for the shower. I'm really lucky to have a place like this. I live in the Vega's house, in their basement bedroom thingy. They we're going to make it a bedroom, so they got a bed and put in a bathroom and closet and all that stuff, but then they decided they wanted a basement so they left everything where it was and just put junk down here. It's not crowded at all since we talked about me staying here. Holly made David come down here and move all the junk to one side while the bedroom would be on the other side. I told her I would do it but she insisted he did it.

I told them all the details of why I needed a place to stay and they didn't mind me being there at all. I asked them to keep it in between us 3 and that's it, they agreed and I was happy that they kept their word. I got the job a couple months before I moved in with them, I offered to pay rent but Holly wouldn't even let me get the words out my mouth before she denied it. I really felt bad living in their house and eating their food without giving them anything. So even though I don't pay rent, I do go and do some shopping for the house. I usually will get things like chips or bread or small stuff like that, snack stuff.

After I stayed there for about a week they gave me a key and their cell numbers. We exchanged quite a bit of information. Little things though, I make sure to text them if I come home early or later then usual. They know my work schedule and I know theirs. Holly will text me if I need to get my own food before I get home which doesn't happen a lot. It only happens when David gets greedy, when he does he'll text me sorry. I think it's quite funny because he always gets in trouble after. He will also text me if he goes to a sports game and ask me if I want to come with. I normally turn it down, but every once in a while I'll go with him. They tell me the schedule of Trina and Vega so I don't bump into them late night or early morning.

I always go to school late now, not really late but it's right before the bell rings. Sometimes when Holly has to go to work early or if she has the day off and she sleeps in I'm late for school because I stop to get coffee. She always makes coffee for me before she leaves for work, she lets me know ahead of time when she does have a day off so I know I'll be late basically. Sometimes I leave early and go sit down and drink coffee, usually because I have an assignment that I didn't finish and I'll work on it while I'm there.

When Vega and Trina stay after school or go somewhere for a few hours, I get to sit down with Holly and David and talk. I don't talk a lot to Holly, but that's ok because I have a text from Holly every day. I'm really grateful for them.

I get out the shower and go to heat up and eat the dinner Holly made, I didn't get a text from David saying sorry, so his midnight snack wasn't my dinner. I normally get home a few minutes before his snack time so I get to eat my dinner and talk to him for a while. The conversation stays the same basically every night. He tells me about his cop stuff and I tell him about my skateboard stuff. He tells me skateboarding is really dangerous and I turn it back on him about being a cop. Sometimes he solved an interesting case and I'll listen to him, and sometimes I learn a trick I've been trying for a while and he'll listen to me. He is a much better dad then mine ever was or ever will be.

I think about our usually nightly conversations while I'm eating and checking the slap and fastgram. (haha see what I did there) I look at the time and see it's 5:00 I don't think I have time to go to sleep and get to school before it starts. I don't know if I should go ahead and go to sleep or just stay up. I remember that I do have a few questions to answer in history, I probably could knock that out in 30 minutes. I could set up my board too, that'll take 30 minutes. I'm really tired though, maybe I should just go to school late tomorrow I mean it wouldn't hurt anything, but I do have to work tomorrow. Not only do I have to work, but I'll be by myself. I mean John's cousin will be there, but he doesn't actually work there. He's just going to be there because he needs some extra money and they'll be gone for a week.

John's cousin is pretty cool. He's not a poser or a douche bag. He's actually cool with scooters too. I hate scooters, I mean their ok when they are scooter kids but a grown man on a scooter, it just doesn't look right. Some of them can do tricks and grinds which is cool, I guess I'm cool with scooters as long as they stay out my way. Every one at the 2 parks I go to know me well so they tell the scooter people not to get in my way and usually I don't have a problem with them. One guy that was like in his 20's got in my way and I tore him to shreds with my words. I never saw him again.

I was just about to get up to clean up my plate but then I heard

T-Jade?

(A.N. Alright so tell me what you thought with a review, good and bad now. BTW I'm a skater and I really wanted to put skating in this story so I did. Jade's going to be a skater girl, an underground skater girl. I say underground because no one really knows she skates and she doesn't push it either. Now that you've got a little background on the current Jade next chapter we cane start with... questions from Tori probably. Oh and my other story Big Break I'm trying to get ideas on what to do but I'm kinda stuck on it atm but I'm not giving up on it.)


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's POV

T- Jade?

Oh no. I stayed still for a moment, maybe if I don't move she won't see me. Wow, that sounded really stupid.

T- Jade, what are you doing here?

I try to think of a good lie but I'm just too tired. Nothing comes to my mind. So I don't say anything, I just get up and go to wash my plate off. Maybe if I ignore her she'll just walk away. And again that's stupid, Tori never walks away. She just bugs you until you die...even after you die.

T- Jade, you can't ignore me.

I dry the plate and fork and put them both up. I look around her as if I hear something but don't know where it's coming from.

T- I know you can see me.

Then I mess with my ear like I can't hear her.

T- I know you can... You know what, I don't have to deal with this. What are you doing here?

I look at her like she's crazy

J- What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?

I ask her like she shouldn't be here

T- I live here.

J- Really?

T- Jade

J- What?

T- Why are you here at, 5 in the morning?

J- Isn't it obvious. I was just eating.

T- I saw that but... Ugh. Your so frustrating.

J- Thank you

T- Your the only person that would take that as a compliment.

J- Why are you up so early?

I ask her trying to get away from telling her the truth.

T- Well I got carried away with playing video games and I needed to do my homework from Friday. I ended up playing really late and I got most of my homework done... kinda. I was doing my math homework and that's really why I'm still up. Math is so difficult.

J- Math isn't that bad.

T- Ha, you only say that because your a genius in math.

J- I wouldn't say I'm a genius, I just like it.

T- Of course you would, because your frustrating and so is math.

J- You know, I've done mine already. If you want you can just copy my answers.

Then Vega gasp like I just told her I killed her puppy.

T- Jadelyn West. How could you suggest such a thing? Me. Cheating. It's, it's, it's crazy talk. I would never cheat.

J- Calm down, geez. I thought Trina was a drama queen. Look it's not cheating, it's just borrowing answers.

T- I'm not a 8 year old Jade, you can't make something bad look good.

J- I make myself look good everyday but that's beside the point. You need help and I'm trying to give it to you. I try to be nice for once and you turn down my efforts. I'm never being nice to you again.

T- If you want to help me, then show me how to do it. I don't want you to give me the answer I want to get it for myself.

I think it over for a moment and decide that I would help her with her math, I mean I don't think she's planning on sleeping either so it's entertain us both.

J- Ok Vega, I'll try to show you how to do the stuff. I'm not going to spend 20 minutes on 1 problem though.

And I end up doing exactly that, we spend like 20 minutes on each problem. She did 7 problems and got all of them wrong, but I know we won't get anywhere if we keep spending this much time on one problem. Our math teacher likes her so I'm sure she'll give her another day, maybe I can help her finish it in class. We do share that class together. The teacher knows I'm good and she knows Vega needs help, I'm positive she wouldn't mind as long as Vega ask her.

J- Look Vega, It's been an hour and we've only fixed 4 of your answers. It's 6:30 there is no way we'll be done with all 40 before school starts. Just copy off of mine.

T- No Jade, I don't want to cheat. I'll just barely pass again if I can just get a A on this.

She's too tired to even talk right now, she's slurring her words.

J- Listen you need to go to sleep, there's no way you'll be able to learn anything this tired.

I take the books off her bed and put them on her dresser before I could turn back around she's sleep. I move her under her covers so she'll be more comfortable and then I walk back down stairs and then to my room in the basement. I know Holly is awake because it's after 6:30 and she usually comes down to make breakfast and my coffee about this time, so I send her a text about the time I came home and told her Vega was up all night with homework. I asked her if she'd let Vega sleep and set her alarm for 11 because that'll give her time to get ready for school to eat lunch and make math class. She text me back immediately saying she'll do that and asked how I knew she was up doing homework. So I explained what happened and I told her I helped her a bit and I went to sleep right after.

(A.N. So tell me what you thought about this one)


	6. Chapter 6

Jade's POV

I wake up to an alarm going off at 10:00. I don't remember setting an alarm, but I was so tired that I might have done it and just forgot. I sit up and notice a piece of paper fall off my chest.

"I set your alarm for 10 and Tori's for 11 so you have plenty of time before she wakes up to get out or to think of an explanation and talk to her. I also put your coffee in the can next to your bed, I've never used those things before so I just hope it's warm when you wake up, it was hot when I put it in, *heart* Holly."

I love that woman. I reach for the can and pick it up, it's room temperature when I touch it so I open it up and drink it. It's not hot but it is warm, I guess it works. I get up and get dress, I don't normally eat breakfast but I'm feeling hungry this morning. I don't have time to stop anywhere on the way so I'll just make sure to get a good lunch. It's 10:30 when I leave the house and about 11 when I get to class. I sit through an hour of class only thinking about food, I'm so glad when it lets out. I go get my lunch and sit down and it's not til I start eating that I notice how tired I am. I got a few hours of sleep last night and usually 3 or 4 would do fine if that's all I got, but I guess since I did so much yesterday it wasn't enough.

Tori's POV

I wake up to my alarm at 11:00, why is it going off so late! I jump out of bed and scramble to get my clothes on for school. Why didn't Trina wake me up! I'm going to be so late, I've missed 3 classes! I can't believe mom didn't wake me up! I run to my door and on it I see a piece of paper taped to it.

"I saw your light on late last night and figured you were up all night when I saw it on early this morning, so I set your alarm for 11 so you wouldn't miss all of your school day. I already called the school and they know you'll be late. *heart* Mom"

Well I can't get mad at her for caring. At least I won't miss lunch, I'm starving. Oh and math, I need lots of help in math. Wait, was Jade here last night? I look at my desk and grab my book and open it to see a piece of paper with 4 answers and another with lots of written out work in both me and Jade's handwriting. Yup, she was here, and she never told me why. Oh Maybe I can get her to help me in math class today.

I get to school just in time to sit with my friends and eat lunch. It's the usual conversation at the table. Other than them questioning why I was late. I sat right next to Jade so I went ahead and asked her if she would help me in math. Surprisingly she said yes but I had to ask the teacher so we wouldn't get in trouble for "cheating" off each other. Once we got to class I went straight to the teacher to ask her if Jade could help me and I'd give her the work by the end of the day. She said it was fine so while she taught the class Jade and I sat at the back of the room. After math we had study hall so she helped me finish all my math problems.

Jade's POV

Vega is really smart, but when it comes to math she is an idiot. I really don't think it's that hard. I don't mind teaching her though. I catch on really fast when the math teacher is teaching and all she's doing today is going over what we already know. After math we had study hall so I decided to help Vega more, we finished up all her math work and I finished my history. We still have 15 minutes left of study hall or "free time" as all the kids call it. It's not spent in peace though because right as we get our books put up I don't even have time to take out my phone before she starts talking.

T- Thanks a lot for helping me with my math.

J- Whatever.

T- Umm, last night

J- Vega why can't we just sit in silence for once?

I don't want to have this conversation... EVER, but I think I have to because there's no logical reason for me to be at her house so early in the morning.

T- Look, I don't care that you were there, I just want to know why?

I sigh but answer her.

J- I live there Vega, I live in your house. That's why I was there. I'm there because that's my home now.

(A.N. Ehh you know what to do)


	7. Chapter 7

Tori's POV

T- What do you mean?

J- Um, I can't get much clearer than I live there.

T- I'm not following.

J- Wow, your an idiot. Ok. You live in a house. I live in a house. The house you live in. I live in. Got it?

She says like I'm a 3 year old. I sigh

T- Yes I get that Jade, I mean why?

J- I had no where else to go. I didn't want to stay with Beck because he stays in an RV and 1 person living in it is fine, but 2 would be a problem. I didn't want to stay with Cat because of her brother and she's too bubbly. I didn't want to stay with Andre because his grandma and I refuse to live with Robbie, he's just too weird.

T- That's not exactly what I meant. I mean why are you living in my house? Why aren't You living with your dad?

J- He kicked me out.

 **Jade's POV**

T- Why?

J- I don't want to talk about that.

I stand up and go outside and Tori follows to my dismay.

T- I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset you. It's just I don't understand how a father could put his daughter out, to find somewhere else to live.

J- Well he had no problem doing it.

T- Either way I'm glad you live with me now.

I looked at her confused

J- Why?

T- Because now you can help me with all my math homework everyday.

She says that laughing and I join her soon after. I put out my pack of goods and light one to smoke, then Vega gives me a looks.

J- What?

T- Where exactly in my house have you been staying?

I chuckle at that because I expected something about smoking.

J- I stay in your "basement bedroom".

T- Oh that would explain why I never noticed you in the house, but now the question is how long have you been staying there?

J- About 4 months.

T- What?! You've been in my house for 4 months and no one's noticed?

J- Well, I talked to your parents about it. They knew I was there, your mom fixes me coffee every morning and holds dinner for me after you all go to bed. I eat with your father when he comes down for a snack.

T- Whoa whoa whoa, slow down a minute. All of this has been going on and I didn't notice?

I move to the other side of Vega because the wind starts to blow and I don't want the smoke to get in her face even though it's not harmful.

J- I'm good at hiding and your parents are good at keeping secrets. It would have gone on like that for a year more if I hadn't of screwed up. If I wasn't so out of it I would have noticed you were up.

T- So you have been on your own basically for 4 months?

J- 6 months.

T- But I thought you said

J- I did, I've been staying with you for 4 months but I was staying somewhere else before that. And before you ask, no it wasn't my mom and don't ask where I stayed.

Before Vega could say anything else which she was about to, I put out my goods and walked back inside just in time for the bell to ring. So we go to our lockers then head off to our last class which is Sikowits. The entire time we are in his class Vega constantly looks over at me, I think she thinks she's doing it without me noticing but how can I not notice. I couldn't tell you one thing he said in class because Vega's staring was too much. Right after class I head to my locker and instead of Vega going to her locker she goes to mine.

J- What do you want now?

T- Well I just had one more question. Where is your car?

J- Well my father took that when he kicked me out.

T- So you walk everywhere now?

J- Not exactly.

T- So how do you get around?

J- I thought you said one question Vega.

T- That's the last one, promise... For today.

I sigh then answer her question

J- I ride my cruiser everywhere.

T- A cruiser?

J- Yea, you know a skateboard. Except smaller. It's small enough to fit in my bag and my bag is big enough to fit it in here.

T- I didn't know you had a skateboard, I never see you with it.

J- That's because it's in my bag until I leave school. Didn't you just hear what I said.

T- So, can you do one of those twist things, when you make the board turn?

J- I thought you said that was your last question.

T- It won't kill you to answer one more.

J- Yes, and it's called a kick flip not a twist thing or a board turn.

After I say that I walk across the street then get on my board. I get to work about 2:30 since today they switched schedules around. Usually I'll leave school at 1 because the last class is gym and Andy spoke to my gym teacher so I get counted if I'm there or not. John's cousin Dale opened the shop today since it's just me and him working, I made a little small talk asking if it was busy or not so far. The shop opens at 10 and closes at 8, I only open the shop on Saturday's because of school but I lock up every night. I usually leave at 9:30 or 10, after closing time I'll go to the private skate park in the warehouse and skate for a bit then head home. The skate shop and the warehouse is the same, the warehouse is just the bigger portion that no one except the employees see. It's like the employees only section in Walmart or something like that. I won't be doing any after hour skating today because I'm too tired. I'll just get on my board while I'm checking inventory. It's 5 when I go check inventory by the time I got everything checked off and things boxed for shipment it's 7. I go back out to the shop to see Andre is here talking to Dale.

J- Hey Andre, what can I do you for?

Oh did I forget to mention I skate with Andre.

A- I just snapped my board trying that tre flip down the gap behind that abandoned house. I landed it too, I got the clip but I want to get it with a fresh deck, I'm going to put both in my sponsor video.

J- Nice man you gotta let me see that clip while you pick out a deck.

A- Yea no problem, here.

He hands me his phone and even tho he snapped the tail he landed clean.

A- I like this Blind graphic but I been wanting that Revive classic lifeline too. Which one you think I should get Jade?

J- You can skate Revive decks longer but that is a nice graphic. You should get the Blind and in couple of weeks when you come back you should have this lifeline on your mind.

A- Alright good thinking. Did you get the sticker pack I wanted?

J- Yea, we got it in yesterday. Let me go get it from the back.

When I get back I see he already started gripping his board.

A- I don't have any cash on me today, Can you spot me Jade?

J- Yea, I got you but when you gonna pay me back for last time?

He finishes gripping and putting stickers on his board.

A- I'm doing a job tonight so I'll...

J- I don't like your "job" Andre. I'm telling you, you're too smart to be doing that kind of stuff.

A- It's gonna be the last time, I just needed some extra money.

J- That's what you said last time and the time before that Dre. I don't want you in with those kind of people, it's not good.

A- *sigh* I know, I know. Look I'll come by you house around 12 ok?

J- Actually I don't stay with my dad anymore, he kicked me out.

A- Dang, how long you been out? You wanna stay with me?

J- Nah I got a place, he kicked me out 6 months ago.

A- Wow, your only telling me about this now?

J- Yea well it never came up til now.

A- So who you staying with?

J- I'm actually staying with Vega, she found out for the first time last night too. So I'm probably going to go home to drama.

A- Talking about Tori, did you two ever get back together?

J- No, she tried the other day but no.

A- You know, both of you were better together. So I'll come by Tori's house... your house around 12?

J- Yea, but I've had a long couple of days so I'll probably leave after I lock up and once I get home I'm going straight to bed. So when you come by just put it in the mailbox and before I leave for school I'll grab it.

A- Ok, cool.

J- You better get new trucks soon. Those look like they're ready to snap.

He finishes putting his board together then looks at the trucks we have in stock

A- I'm liking those thunders, hold them for me. I'll be back sometime next week for them.

J- No problem. Are you going back to the spot now?

A- Yup, Jason is on his way to join me there. I would invite you but you just told me your plans for after work.

He chuckles at that and I do the same

J- Yea, maybe tomorrow we can go to that spot if you want, I'll try a shuv it or 180, maybe go for a kick flip.

A- Alright I'm gonna hold you to that, but not tomorrow.

J- That's right, your going to Long Beach with Jason, Arron, and Kelly right?

A- Yup, we'll probably be back late. Around 10 or 11 or something like that.

J- I wish I could go with you man, there's some spots I'd like to skate down there.

A- I wish you could come too, all of them are super good. I'm going to feel like the odd one out.

J- Don't even, your great. I say if you can carry out a good game of skate your a good skater.

A- Thanks girl, let me go back to the spot, no doubt Jason is wondering where I am. I'll text you tomorrow ok.

J- Alright man, don't break anything.

The day wasn't too hectic, we had a newbie come in. He knew absolutely nothing about skating, but I got him a good deck and told him how to ride and stuff like that. I think he has a lot of potential. I was so today tired I didn't even play video games at the shop. As it got later Dale went home and I locked up and did the same. I left a little after 8:30 riding home, I forgot to text that I was coming home early, but I guess it really doesn't matter anymore. I guess now that Vega knows we should go ahead and tell Trina. I don't know, I mean it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Vega didn't annoy me too bad, she probably already told her sister and talked to her parents. Holly will probably tell me what happened later. As I'm only around the corner from the house now, I pull out my phone and text Holly telling her I'm catching up on sleep as soon as I get home. When I got home I saw Vega on the couch watching a movie, she usually is playing a game around this time so no doubt she was waiting on me. I guess I won't be catching up on sleep as hoped for.

(A.N. Sorry I get carried away while talking about skating. Can you tell I'm liking it so far?)


	8. Chapter 8

Tori's POV

After school I go straight to my room and close the door. I immediately set up my X box and play COD for about an hour, then I set up my Ps3 and play battlefield 4, but I get bored of that pretty fast too. I put in skate 3 and play a few games online, but it's got some serious lag so I go to minecraft. I play for a couple hours and decide I should start on my homework, but I get a message invite for GTA so I joined. I didn't stay long because someone in there was hacking and they kept teleporting and blowing up everyone so it was no fun. I like a good fight or chase and run, but when you have no chance that's not fun. I don't notice how late it was until my mom knocks on my door and tells me to go get a plate of food before my dad eats it all. We eat together sometimes but most of the time we just go to our rooms, but I go to do as my mom said and when I get down the stairs I see my dad going for seconds.

T- Hold it papi, let me get some before you clean it out.

I get a plate quickly and then give him the space to get the rest after I'm done. I go back up to my room and watch a youtube as I eat. When I'm done I start on my homework and save my math for later when I go to get Jade's help. I get finished about 8, so I go dump my trash in the kitchen and go to the basement or Jade's bedroom to get help with my math. I go down there so carefully and quietly, but when I open the door I see the light is still out so I know she hasn't come home yet. I wonder why. Maybe she stayed away because she thought I'd start asking a thousand questions again. I mean I wasn't going to ask anymore questions...today. I'll just wait for her. I go back upstairs to the living room and sit on the couch playing some game on my phone for a few minutes then turn on a movie. She comes in a few minutes after 9. When I see her I turn off the movie and pat the space next to me.

T- Hey, where you been?

J- None of your business.

T- Sorry. I just needed help with today's math homework, but since your in such a sour mood I'll just leave you alone.

I get up and start walking towards the stairs to go to my room but she grabs my arm and stops me before I reached the first step.

J- I didn't mean to say that, it's just been a long couple of days for me. I'll help you with your homework. I need to finish mine anyway. Let me get cleaned up then I'll help you ok.

I see she is being sincere so I just thank her before she goes down stairs and I head upstairs. I lay out my math book and notebook on my bed as I wait for Jade. Maybe I could use her being here to my advantage. I could get back what we had. I already know how not to approach her, no randomly trying to kiss her, so I need to figure out how to approach her the right way.

Jade's POV

I get out the shower and get some pjs on as I find my math book and notebook. I head upstairs and open Vega's door and I see her already sitting on her bed with her math book open and pencil in hand. I hope we can do this quickly because if she didn't ask my help I wouldn't have done my homework at all. I sit down on Vega's bed and open my book to the same page she's on.

J- Are we doing both pages?

T- Um, no, we just have this page questions 1 to 15. I've done the first 2, can you check them?

J- Give me a minute. Let me do mine then I'll check yours.

I finish all 15 in about 20 minutes and when I look at Vega's book and see she's on 6, which is about where I expected her to be.

J- Ok, let me see what you've got so far.

She hands me her paper

T- Your finished already?

J- Yup.

T- Gee your fast.

J- You got 1 wrong and your doing 6 wrong, you've got to remember how you find volume, area, square feet.

Tori's POV

T- I thought I was, it's too hard to remember all the different rules in math and not mix them up with each other.

J- It's easy to remember the difference, all you have to do is...

I lose focus on her words, I can't stop thinking about what we would be doing now if we were still together. I look at her lips and it's like they're calling my name telling me to kiss them. I try to focus back on her words but it doesn't work. I lick my lips thinking about how hers taste. I bit my lip thinking about how they would feel. I think about kissing her because I really really want to, so I do. I kiss her, but not on purpose. I really didn't mean to but I did.

(A.N. You know the drill)


	9. Chapter 9

Tori's POV

J- What the hell Vega?!

Jade says getting off my bed. I tried not to kiss her but she did kiss back, for a second.

T- Sorry, I didn't mean to.

I get up to stand in front of her hoping she doesn't leave. She kissed me back so she can't be completely mad at me.

T- It's just your so hot when you start to get all teachy and your lips are so soft and kissable...

Before I know it I'm leaning in for another kiss but don't get one this time. She pushes me on my bed and heads towards the door so I spring up and block it.

T- Please don't leave. I won't do it again, I promise.

I couldn't help leaning in the second time, I really didn't mean to kiss her the first time, I was only thinking about it. Just like I'm doing now, but I refocus quickly because I'm trying to keep her here not scare her away. But I don't think she'll stay because I'm positive she just saw me looking at her lips again. She narrows her eyes at me then tells me she'll stay but at a distance. She tells me to sit on my bed and she goes to my desk and turns the chair around so she'll be facing me.

Jade's POV

I know she needs math help but she's not focusing. Im pretty sure she's not going to focus either. Maybe putting this distance in between us will help. I want to help her because I am living in her house, but if she tries that again I'm not going to help her at all.

J- As I was saying... Volume is multiplying and Area is... Vega. Vega?

She's staring at me like she's undressing me with her eyes. So I stand up and start to leave again. I don't have time for this right now. I need a good night's sleep so I'll be back to me. I can't focus good when I'm deprived of sleep and I guess she can't either.

T- Wait, where are you going?

She says in a panicky voice and then stands up.

J- I'm going to sleep. Your obviously not focusing and I'm not going to sit here for your amusement when I can be sleeping.

T- But I was trying to focus

J- Trying isn't good enough. I'm going to sleep, I suggest you do the same. No gaming tonight.

T- But I'm not finished with my math.

J- I'll help you in the morning. Set your alarm for 6 because I'm leaving at 6:30.

After saying that I walked out of her room and headed straight for mine. Before I could get there however Trina was in the kitchen and spotted me, but I dont want to get in it with her so after she ask why I'm here I just tell her to ask her mother. As far as I'm concerned that's a perfect answer. When I get in my room I immediately take off my clothes and get in bed. I don't bother to do anything else, not even put my books away. I'm sleep in no time.

Tori's POV

I guess Jade was right, I should go to sleep. I feel tired but I really want to play. I mean I haven't gone a day without playing since I started... I'll go to sleep, just not now... No, Never mind. I'm going to sleep. I stayed up way too late last night, well I stayed up all last night. Yea I'll just go to sleep. I take off my shirt and pants off then head for bed, I get my phone and turn on YouTube and sleep takes me soon after.

Andre's POV

I show up at Alex place around 11 and we head out to one of the biggest clubs. Since I told him this will really be the last time I do this kind of stuff he decided to go big. So we show up at his buddy's house so he can make us not look like us. We don't want anyone to catch on and find us. We get in the club about midnight, we wait a little while to make sure everyone is good and drunk. So even if I mess up, which I never do, they won't notice anyway. I pull out my cards and start with that. Alex is acting as a spectator and grabbing peoples wallets and putting it back without them knowing. Since this is the kind of stuff I do, I know all the easy ones to pickpocket, but tonight we're not going easy. We're going all out. It's not that hard though because all the guys are sagging and drunk. I love to see the reactions on everyone's face. After Alex is done with everyone in the group I put my cards up and we head for another corner. We hit all 4 corners and then just for fun we went to the bar and got a few people with coin tricks, I don't have many of those so we were quick. We were about to leave right when Alex caught a guy in a suit walk in, he wanted to stay to get him but I really didn't think it was a good idea. He said it's the last time and I should go for it so I did. I walked up to him and went straight to my cards.

A- You look like you could relax my man, how about I start off your night with a simple card trick?

S- Yea I guess so, what you got kid?

A- I cut this card in the middle. I'd like you to hold this flap right here. I'm going to cover your hand with this napkin and I'll flip it without you letting go.

So I do as I say and he loves it, I show him it again and Alex picks him then. He sits down before Alex can put his wallet back in his back pocket. Now I have to dig in my brain for a trick that involves him standing up. I only know one trick but it's longer than the rest. It's a 15 minute trick, so I tell him I have one more trick to show him and I go through the whole thing and at the end when I tell him to stand and check under his seat, Alex almost missed his chance to get the wallet back in his pocket. The guy absolutely died laughing when it was his card under his seat. I see Alex is just itching to leave now so I close my act with a coin trick that always leaves them confused and I left. We got into his car and drove back to his place before I even asked him how much we got tonight. We had to have gotten at least a thousand with all the people we hit up tonight. We head inside his place and he starts pulling out all the money out his pockets.

Andre- Dude how much did we get?

Alex- Two thousand man!

Andre- Nice, I figured we'd get that.

Alex- Two thousand each...

I almost fainted with him saying that. I couldn't believe how much we made in one club. I was a higher up club and big too though. He gave me my share and I left. He told me if I change my mine and want to do it again I know where to find him. I told him I won't be doing it again and I'm going to stick to going on the corner with my stand and let people put whatever in my hat. The most I've gotten from doing that is 20 bucks but I'm fine with that. Now I can pay Jade back and have some for myself too. I go ahead and head home, it's a lot quieter at my house since my brother took in our grandma. I like it, but I wish I could come home to someone. My mom is paying for this apartment, but I'm expected to keep food in it. She gave me a card that gets 40 bucks put on it every week so I have what I need food wise but I dont usually have enough to hang out but now I do. At least for a while. I put my money in my safe under my bed and put about a hundred in my wallet for tomorrow since I'll be gone with the guys, and what I owe Jade I put in an envelope. I forgot I told her I'd drop it off, I'm suppose to head to Aarons house early morning anyway so I'll stop by there first.

(It's been a while but you still know what to do)


	10. Chapter 10

Jade's POV

I had the best sleep last night. I think I feel asleep around 11. I took a shower last night so I have a little extra time before I have to leave. I think I'll go get a breakfast bar and take my time heading for the coffee shop. When I go up stairs and see everyone at the kitchen table looking my way I swear I instantly got a headache.

H- Jade, honey come on over. The girls have seen you so we already told them you've been here for a while. We told them your dad kicked you out and that you needed a place to stay.

J- Ok, so everyone knows. Now what?

D- That's up to you. If you'd like it to stay the same it can or if you'd like to come in right after school, relax, rome around as you please you can. If you'd like to eat dinner with us you can do that as well. Whatever you want to happen we are fine either way with it.

I think about it for a second as I sit next to David.

J- I'd like to still have my space, but it'd be nice to eat dinner with y'all on my days off.

H- Sounds like a plan to me. I think things will be a lot easier now that they know. We don't have to plan our schedules just right. Now that we're all here I'll fix us up some breakfast.

D- So Jade, how are you doing in school?

J- Pretty good. I'm passing in everything but science.

D- Tori is great in science you should let her help you.

T- Yea, after you help me in math I'll help you in science.

All I do is nod my head. As long as she doesn't get all freaky on me again we'll be good. In no time Holly had breakfast ready and she was out the door. It was Davids day off so he washed up the dishes as me and Tori went to her room to go over math once again.

T- I think I got the hang of the math stuff, see.

I take the paper she hands me and I shake my head.

J- Your close... Kinda. But 6 to 15 is all wrong. You reversed it.

T- Oh. Well I'll reverse it again and I'll have it right, right?

J- Yeah, go ahead and start and I'll stop you if your wrong.

She got them all right after she reversed it, but we're done with that type of math and tomorrow were moving into something new.

T- So, where do you work?

J- At a skate shop.

T- Cool, I never knew you were into skating. Do you do tricks?

J- A few, I'm really not that great at it. Andre is fantastic though. You should see him skate.

T- I didn't know he skated either.

J- Well we don't like to tell everyone because we don't feel like dealing with Tony Hawk jokes and posers.

T- I always found skating cool, but never tried it because I didn't want to get hurt. Would you teach me?

I looked at her surprised because I didn't expect her to want to skateboard.

J- I guess, after school I have to go to work, you can come and I'll set you up a board and everything.

T- Ok, cool.

I look down at my watch and see it's 7:30. I didn't need to go to the coffee shop because I got coffee here and I didn't need to hid out.

J- Can I catch a ride with you to school this morning?

T- Sure, we should probably go ahead and start getting ready.

I leave her room and walk down stairs and go into my room. I make sure all the books I need are in my bag and get ready for school. When I'm done I go back up to the living room and see I still have 10 minutes so I sit next to David and watch cartoons with him. I can easily enjoy watching tv with him because he either watches cartoons or sit-coms. After a few minutes I remember I have to get to the mail box because Andre was suppose to put my money in there. When I hear Vega coming down the stairs I get up and walk out the door so I could go to the mail box and back to her car so she doesn't see anything. Once she comes out the house she unlocks the car doors so I can get in. When I do I quickly open the envelope and count 200 dollars and a note saying thanks. I put the money back in the envelope and in my bag before Vega gets in the car.

We get to school and I head behind the school while Vega goes inside. I pull out my rolling paper and my smokable super food. I was so glad to find someone that would make this. This way I don't have to deal with making my drink taste nasty and everyone else that sees me thinks I'm smoking. So I keep my careless way even though it's not hurting my body, what idiot would smoke anyway. After I'm done I head inside and go to the janitors closet. When I get in there I find Vega standing there.

J- What are you doing in here?

T- I was waiting for you.

J- Vega, don't start this again. I told you we are over.

T- No, it's not about that. Look I want to talk to you about you smoking. I really think you should stop.

J- Don't worry Vega, it's not what you think. (I pull out the package and give it to her) I have a buddy that makes super foods smokable for me. I hate pills and I rather my drink taste good.

T- Oh, why smoke it though. You could just mix it with your food. Bake it in something.

J- I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be the same as people seeing me smoke though.

T- Of course, it's all about the looks.

She laughs and it makes me laugh. She hands back my package and I shove it back in my bag right when my phone goes off. It was Andre telling me they are at Long beach and they are going to some skate parks first. I can't wait until spring break gets here, I'm suppose to take the whole week off of work and go to Long beach with Andre. He'll already know the best spots and well go there first. We've already decided to just stay at a motel somewhere in the middle of long beach so we can skate to most spots, others we'll have to drive because we might need a quick escape.

T- Jade (Tori snaps her fingers)

J- What Vega? (I ask in an annoyed tone)

T- I asked, how long have you been skating for?

J- Oh, umm, only 3 years, but don't worry. I'll be able to teach you how to ride one. You do have the money to buy a board right?

T- Of course, dad gave me his credit card before I left.

Before I could say anything else the bell rings, so we head off to class.

(So, leave your review and maybe a suggestion because I'm kinda stuck again)


	11. Chapter 11

**Tori's POV**

 _A Month Later_

You know they say time flies when your having fun. That is so true. A whole month has gone by since I've had a good relationship back with Jade. There was so much I didn't know about her. I mean I know a lot about Jade but there was still so much I didn't. You can also get a lot done in a month when your on good terms. Jade is passing in everything and so am I. I still suck at skateboarding but I've done it every day since Jade told me about it. There's a lot of falling and laughing involved. I kind of know how to Ollie. I mean I can't actually ollie over anything but it's getting there. I can do a shove it while standing still and ride off of little things like curbs. I learned about Andre skating and he's almost as good as Jade. I mean they do tricks I can only imagine doing. I really want to learn how to board slide but I need to get up the confidence first.

Jade and I are actually friends now, I haven't tried anything to get us back together because I know I would need to be friends first. Now that we are I think I could maybe just talk to her. Like really talk to her.

A- Aye Tori!

T- Yea!

A- Come film this line for me!

T- Ok!

Oh and we're at the skate park now. If we're not in school or doing homework we're here. Jade pretty much does all her homework in class and while she's at work I'm doing mine and we all meet up here. I just got done filming Andre doing a late flip down the 5 stair. Tomorrow we're suppose to go to Hollywood high and skate the 12 and 16 stair to warm up for El Toro. Of course I'll be the filmer, which I am pretty good at. Robbie taught me some things about camera angles when I helped him with some set ups for plays. I also have a really good drone so I'll be able to get 2 angles. I'm too scared to actually be where they land because I think if the bail the board will hit me and I'll die. So I can put my drone right above the stairs and I can ride behind them as they go to jump the stairs. Both of them are getting a banger for there sponsor tapes. They say they only need 2 more tricks and they'll both be bangers.

After we get back to my house we watch the clips we got at the skate park and sent them to the guys at the skate shop Jade works at. They put the clips up on their website. I guess it helps to sell their stuff. After about an hour Andre leaves. Since tomorrow is Saturday we're suppose leave about 10 and skate Hollywood high which is like 15 minutes away from our school. About lunch time we'll eat and go to El' Toro.

J- We better go ahead and go to sleep. We'll probably be out until late tomorrow. (She stands up from the couch and starts to move to go to her room but I reach out and grab her arm stopping her)

T- Can we talk about something?

J- Ok, shoot. (She sits back down next to me)

T- Uhh... Well, ummm. (I didn't really think of what I would say to start the conversation) I just wanted to uhh... I was thinking we could...

J- Come on spit it out Vega.

T- I know the reason why we really broke up, but I can fix it now.

J- Ugh. I thought we were passed this by now. (She stands up and I stand up to block her from getting away)

T- Wait. Please. I just think we could work it out. I over heard my parents talking about why you dad kicked you out and I know how to fix it. I'm sure I could get big directors to look at one of your plays and when he finds out that they want you then he'll/

J- Stop! Just stop! It's too late for that. I don't even want him anymore. I never was good enough for him anyway. I have nothing to prove. I mean I've got a good thing going here, I have the family I never had at home.

T- But... Don't you love your dad.

J- Ha, when hell freezes over. He never liked me let alone loved me. He had me believe it was all my mothers fault the reason they were divorced and even went so far to have a restraining order so she could get me. All he cares about is himself. (She puts her hand on my shoulder and squeezes it) I appreciate you trying to help me get my dad back, but I couldn't care less about him. (She goes to move pass me and down the stairs when it clicks in my head that she might not be mad at me anymore, so I walk down the stairs before she goes in her room)

T- Wait, so does that mean you forgive me?

J- Forgive you for what? (She looks confused for a second and then realizes what I was asking) Oh (She takes a deep breath and then looks at me a few seconds before responding) I might as well. I mean even if everything went right, he probably still wouldn't have accepted me. Plus, now I'm somewhere where people actually care about my whereabouts.

T- (She smiles at me and I return the smile and try to contemplate on bringing up the dating thing now or wait, but it's like she was reading my mind)

J- I don't know if it's the best idea to start... us, back up.

T- It would be better now. I mean you know, easy access and all. (She starting laughing at that)

J- I'm almost certain your parents would not allow that.

T- They don't have to know. (I smirk and she smiles back at me)

J- We have a good thing going right now as friends. (That immediately wipes the smirk off my face)

T- Did you just friend zone me?

J- Maybe.

T- That's not fair.

J- Life's not fair Vega.

T- What do I have to do to get out of the friend zone? (I put on my puppy dog face and she leans in and gives to a lingering kiss on my cheek) That definitely means I'm out the friend zone right? (She smirks and she backs up to close her door)

J- We'll see. (She closes her door and I head upstairs to do a bit of gaming and then head to sleep)

 _ **I'm sorry for taking so long but school is a killer and work on top of that crap. Anyway leave your comments and reviews for me to read. If you want to be a mean douche bag and leave a mean comment that's ok too.**_


End file.
